Ultraman Dent
Ultraman Dent is an ancient Ultra who lives underneath Earth's surface. He is one of the main protagonists of Project D. Name Origin Ultraman Dent's name comes from the word 'dent' which means a shallow deformation in the surface of an object, produced by an impact, referring to the scar on his face but also referring to the asteroid that the Chaos Organism tried to use to kill Dent, which caused an everlasting impact that would leave an unseen dent on Earth. Appearance He's basically Ultraman Millenium with smaller, yellow eyes and is more muscular. He has a deep scar on his right cheek that looks like a dent on his face. Quotes *"I've seen worst than this" - Catchphrase *"For f***s sake..." - Often said when angry *"If you can't do it, don't do it." - His motivating quote *"Ha...ha...ha, funny." - Mostly used when his opponents insulted him *"Can't you do better than that!?" - One of his many insults against the Chaos Organism *"That ain't fair..." - Used mostly when his opponent can fly History Before 2018 According to himself, he has roamed the Earth since the early Triassic Period. During those times, he met the ancestors of several monsters including Gomora and Red King. During the Cretasceous period, the Chaos Organism tried to conquer Earth using various monsters of it's creation and mutated creatures from Earth but was continuously foiled by Ultraman Dent. In a final attempt to kill Dent, the Chaos Organism unleashed Dino-Zetton and fused with it. The final battle took place in the Deccan Traps where Ultraman Dent fired the Ultimate Corium Ray which managed to destroy Dino-Zetton but not the Chaos Organism. Desperate to kill his nemesis, the Chaos Organism hurled an asteroid straight to Earth, causing the extinction of many creatures that inhabited the Earth. Due to the exhaustion after battling Dino-Zetton, Dent went to sleep underground for 66 million years before his awakening. 2018 and Beyond Ultraman Dent was finally awakened by several Dettons, the Victorians and UNVER in 2018. The first thing he does after waking up is slaughtering the entire Underground People Republic and their guardian, King Telesdon. Since then, Dent created his human form Dave Knight to easily adapt and blend in the human society. Personality Dent is a serious and humourless person. While he initially have troubles socializing with the Victorians and UNVER, he eventually managed to befriend many humans and other creatures. He can speak with animals and monsters due to his past experiences. He likes to play chess alongside Ultraman Victory and play fetch with Shepardon. In battles, he'll still use his serious persona although he'll throw couple of insults to his enemies. Dent doesn't care whether the enemy is a good monster or a bad monster, he'll still fight them to the death. Strengths and Weaknesses Compared to most Ultras, Dent has a lacks energy attacks apart from the Corium Ray and Corium Arrow. His lack of ranged energy attacks are compensated by his immense strength, capable of continuously fighting for more than 3 minutes at day and is only limited by his energy at night. Dent is a master of CQC and swordfighting, allowing him to take on opponents up close and personal. Out of all Ultras known in Project D, he has the highest punching strength. In theory, Dent could easily destroy planet sized objects but because he keeps limiting himself, his strength is only above the average Ultra. Dent is also resistant to electricity, fire and poison. However like many Ultras, Dent has a time limit and a weakness to cold. As mentioned above, Dent lacks energy attacks which means that he has to fight an opponent up close and personal, risking for taking more beating. Another glaring weakness and perhaps the biggest one is his inability to fly. His inability to fly is constantly exploited by some of the villains although he can use either the Terra Boosters or the Magnetic Pulse move to cover his weakness. Relationships *EDL: Ally **DASH: Ally **GUTS: Ally **MAC: Ally *UNVER: Guardian and Ally *SSP: Ally *Ultraman Victory: Best Friend *Ultraman Nova: Friend and Ally *Ultrawoman Six: Friend and Ally *Neo-Ultra Brothers: Allies *Ultraman Renius: Rivals *Ultraman Animus: Friend and Ally *Chaos Organism: Nemesis *Dark Faust: Enemies *Alien Babarue Raven: Enemies *Yapool Outcast: Enemies *The Sol Keepers: Enemies *Gray Lines: Enemies EDL Database Profile * Human Form: Dave Knight * Transformation Item: Core Capsule * Time Limit: 5 minutes (day), unlimited (night or at dark places) * Height: 50 meters (calculation done by UNVER) * Weight: 58,000 tons (calculation done by UNVER) * Age: 300 million years (according to Ultraman Dent himself, Alchemy Stars is skeptical of this claim) * Homeworld: Earth (according to Ultraman Dent himself, Alchemy Stars is skeptical of this claim) * Flight Speed: None (Ultraman Dent can't fly) * Jump Height: Unknown (Ultraman Dent is afraid of causing earthquakes) * Punch Strength: Unknown (punching machine disappeared when he tried it out) * Running Speed: 398 km/h (Tested) * Swim Speed: Unknown (Ultraman Dent is afraid of causing a tsunami) * Strength: Can lift at least 500,000 tons (Tested) Body Features: * Eyes: According to himself, he can see faraway objects and spot disguises * Colour Timer: A circular colour timer. Warns him if he is low on energy or is running out of time. * Ultra Armor: According to himself, the silver parts on his body is armor. Much more durable compared to other Ultras. * Crest: A small backwards crest. Has no use. * Dorsal Fin: A strange thing on his back. Apparently all Ultras have these. Weapons * The Terra Bracelet is a bracelet forged from the Earth's core. It can transform into various weapons: ** Terra Burners: A pair of jetpacks that is used by Ultraman Dent to fly. Unfortunately it has a limited time limit and prevents the use of other weapons using the Terra Bracelet. ** Terra Lance: A long lance designed for melee combat. It is similar to Ultraman Jack's Ultra Lance. ** Terra Rifle: A powerful multi-mode rifle used mostly for long range engagements. There are 3 modes: Close Quarters, Burst Fire, and Long Shot. ** Terra Shield: A durable shield that can withstand the M87 Ray. Techniques: Special * Corium Ray: A left handed + style beam that can kill monsters in one shot. One of his few beam attacks. ** Ultimate Corium Ray: A much more powerful version of the Corium Ray, fired in an L-style beam. This consumes a lot of energy though. *Corium Slash: A move similar to the Ultra Slash, although it can't be thrown. Thus, it's mostly used to slice through the enemy. * Tectonic Shockwave: After charging his arms with energy, Ultraman Dent punches the ground, causing earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. It's similar to EX Red King's Flame Road attack. * Magnetic Pulse: A powerful blast that disables machines and electricity. It also prevents the enemies caught within the blast radius to fly as they will permanently stick to the ground until Dent disappears or dies. * Corium Arrow: A beam arrow that can severely injure monsters. Physical *Atmosfist: Dent delivers a punch powerful enough to send his enemy to space. *North Star Punch: A rapid barrage of punches. After 100 punches, Dent delivers a very powerful punch. *Ultimate Punch: A theoretical attack in which Dent uses his fullest potential to deliver an attack more powerful than anything ever recorded in history. Capsule Monsters 2.0 After realizing on the potential of monsters as allies of humanity, Alchemy Stars created a device that is able to catch monsters and use them in battle. The construction of this device is inspired by Ultraseven's capsule monsters. The use of the capsule monsters are entrusted to Ultraman Dent's human form, Dave Knight, as he has the experience to communicate with monsters. List of Capsule Monsters Available for Ultraman Dent *Dino-Tank Centurion: The first capsule monster captured by Dent with the help of a Detton. This Dino-Tank is Dent's favourite monster due to it's speed and many weapons. *Gigasaurus: The second capsule monster captured by Dent. This Gigasaurus has control over fire, ice, and electricity. *Bajiris: The third capsule monster captured by Dent. Bajiris is a Choju which means that he's much stronger than many monsters. Bajiris can fly in long distances and is capable of shooting needles. *Sodom: The fourth capsule monster captured by Dent. Sodom can melt rocks and steel around it, making it unsuitable in large cities. It is however, very powerful as it can defeat Ultraman Great, who is the Neo-Ultra Brothers' strongest member. *Guwam: The fifth capsule monster captured by Dent. It's cyborg body holds many different weapons and abilities. 477358640_cc749b7b34_z.jpg|Put a dinosaur on this and you have Dino-Tank Centurion Transformation Dave Knight simply raises the Core Capsule and presses the button near the handle. It will then show Ultraman Dent rising from a fissure. It is extremely similar to Ultraman's transformation. Trivia * Ultraman Dent is not interested in earning new forms, although fusions are fine. * Ultraman Dent is the oldest Ultra on this wiki. * Ultraman Dent's favourite video game is 'Industrialists'. (a completely fictional game) * Ultraman Dent's favourite TV show is 'Cosmos: A Space Time Odyssey'. (a real TV series) * Ultraman Dent's favourite movie is 'Jurassic Park'. (he calls it nostalgic) * Ultraman Dent stays in his Ultra form underground. * Of all Ultras currently known, Dent is highly interested in fighting Ultraman Belial. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D